Stay on These Roads
| Length = 43:16 | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Alan Tarney | Last album = Scoundrel Days (1986) | This album = Stay on These Roads (1988) | Next album = East of the Sun, West of the Moon (1990) | Misc = }} Stay on These Roads is the third studio album by Norwegian band A-ha. It was released on 3 May 1988 by Warner Bros. Records. Six singles were released from the album. Recording A Synclavier, Sequential Circuits Prophet 5, Yamaha DX-7, Roland D-50, and Roland Juno-60 or Roland Juno-106 synthesizers were used in the recording of this album, as was a Yamaha RX-5 drum machine. Release and reception Allmusic Review | rev2 = Q |rev2Score = Q Review }} Stay on These Roads was the band's third studio album. The album's peak on the ''Billboard'' 200 was 148. The album was another big hit by A-ha internationally, selling over 4 million copies worldwide. Stay on These Roads achieved Platinum status in Brazil and Gold in the UK, Switzerland, the Netherlands and Germany and Double Platinum status in France.The album reached #2 in the European top-100 albums sales chart. William Ruhlmann of AllMusic said "in the U.K., the album became the group's third straight to peak at number two, though it charted for a shorter period than the first two albums, and there were four Top 25 hits—the title track, 'The Blood That Moves the Body,' 'Touchy!,' and 'You Are the One'." Also included was A-ha's 1987 theme from the James Bond movie The Living Daylights, a U.K. number five that missed the U.S. charts. Lead single "Stay on These Roads", number one in Norway, was a hit across Europe, including top-five showings in the UK, France, Austria and Ireland and top-ten chartings in Germany, the Netherlands, Sweden and Switzerland. Stay on These Roads included three more hit singles, "The Blood That Moves The Body", "Touchy!" and "You Are the One", though a final single, "There's Never a Forever Thing", was released only in Brazil. None of the singles charted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Track listing All lyrics written by Paul Waaktaar-Savoy; music composers listed below. # "Stay on These Roads" – 4:45 (Furuholmen, Harket, Waaktaar) # "The Blood That Moves the Body" – 4:06 (Waaktaar) # "Touchy!" – 4:34 (Furuholmen, Harket, Waaktaar) # "This Alone Is Love" – 5:15 (Furuholmen, Waaktaar) # "Hurry Home" – 4:37 (Furuholmen, Waaktaar) # "The Living Daylights" – 4:47 (Barry, Waaktaar) # "There's Never a Forever Thing" – 2:53 (Waaktaar) # "Out of Blue Comes Green" – 6:42 (Waaktaar) # "You Are the One" – 3:51 (Furuholmen, Waaktaar) # "You'll End up Crying" – 2:06 (Waaktaar) Personnel * Lead and backing vocals: Morten Harket * Keyboards, bass and drum programming, backing vocals: Magne Furuholmen * Guitars, strings, backing vocals: Paul Waaktaar-Savoy * Production: Alan Tarney * Recording engineer: Gerry Kitchingham * Mixing engineer: John Hudson * Contributions to the recording of the album: Steve Sidwell, Ben Robbins, Anne Dudley, Randy Hope-Taylor, Øystein Jevanord, Kick Horns. * Art direction: Jeri Heiden * Photographs: Just Loomis * Photograph "Still Life": Stuart Watson Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |salesamount=561,900|salesref=}} !scope="row"| Norway | |85,000 |- References External links * Lyrics * Tour of 1988-1989, in German Category:1988 albums Category:A-ha albums Category:English-language albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums